1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) driving method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a field sequential LCD driving method.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, methods for driving an LCD can be classified into two methods, the color filter method and the field sequential driving method, based on methods of displaying color images.
The field sequential liquid crystal display (FS-LCD) driving method has been developed where three color signals, i.e., a red signal, a green signal and a blue signal are time-divisionally displayed. The FS-LCD allows red (R), green (G), and blue (B) backlights to be arranged in one pixel that is not divided into R, G, and B subpixels, wherein light of the three primary colors is provided from the R, G, and B backlights to one pixel through the liquid crystal (LC) so that they are sequentially displayed in a time division manner.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional FS-LCD, the driving scheme of each subframe has three intervals: first, the addressing interval 101 for data being written into the subframe, second, the waiting interval 102 for the response time of the liquid crystal, and the last, the flashing interval 103 for turning on the backlight. Referring to FIG. 2, the backlight emits a flashing interval 103 in the last short period of the subframe after the addressing interval 101 and the waiting interval 102, so it is difficult to achieve high luminance if the flashing interval is too short, i.e. the addressing interval 101 and the waiting interval 102 are too long. Furthermore, since the conventional FS-LCD needs sufficient scanning speeds due to the heavy load of the electrode and low mobility of the TFT in a panel, FS driving can hardly be applied to large area, high density displays. Thus, the conventional driving scheme has a limited resolution, so it isn't appropriate for the implementation of large size FS-LCD.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need to extend the flashing interval, i.e., decrease the data writing time and the LC response time, and increase the time the backlight is turned on. Furthermore, there is another need for higher and uniform luminance no matter how large the LCD is.